Academy Years
by BrowneyedShamer
Summary: 40 years after the crew of the Enterprise has retired and moved on they are charged with training the next great legends; join the band of students meant for the USS Viper. If only they could stop feuding first they might set sail.


I'd say 200 yrs after TOS maybe and some 60yrs after NG! My dates might a bit off. T'gun is Spock's grandson, and Crusher is Wesley! Yeah I'll be using more character from NG and a few from TOS…..yes Spock is ALIVE! And I have no clue but I might mention the alternate universe ((like Spock's disappearance))

WARNING: College level language!

**Academy years**

**Chapter One**

Theodore Chase frowned deeply, his eyes narrowing has he walked into the local bar, it was dark and smokey inside and Theodore was exhausted. His dark skin accented well against the blood red student teacher uniform and made him appear taller than his six feet in height. As expected he found a girl slouched over the bar counter, eleven empty shot glasses at her side. Her red dyed hair, matching her own red Starfleet cadet uniform, was fading and showing her blonde roots. He walked up to the girl and tapped repeatedly on her shoulder. She groaned and shook him off. He paused before continuing.

"Go the fuck away." She groaned. "I'm trying to get wasted."

Theodore's face darkened and his shoulders stiffened. "Melissa Anne Pagewell, you are a student at Starfleet Academy and must conduct yourself in such a manner."

She raised her head, her startling violet eyes blood-shot and red rimmed. "I quit." She let her head drop back to the counter with a loud thud.

The occupants of the bar where staring to stare and whisper. Although there weren't more than five patrons and the bar tender, Theodore felt his skin pricking with anger at her conduct and then the gull she had to run away from him. He had searched all over campus for six hours and frantically worried about her and here she was getting drunk at the local bar over a small debacle.

Screw this! He was tired, worried and not in the mood for her damn self-pity trip. His reputation be damned, they were leaving.

He gruffly yanked her up by her shoulder, fully aware she'd have his fingerprints bruised into her pale skin later and pulled her from the bar. The cold September wind shocked her into movement. Melissa growled under her breath and pulled her arm out of his grasp. Her high metabolism having already processed the alcohol kept her sober but left her with an extreme hunger. She suddenly had a craving for pretzels and peanut butter.

"I'm not going back. The General can just go-."

Theodore glared at her and the words faltered on her tongue. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"I have everyone to blame." She cried out angrily.

Theodore was thankful it was so late at night that no one was around to see two Starfleet students arguing in front of a bar. The city's lights where bright against the dark night sky. It was a shot walk back to the Academy and most students chose to exercise their legs rather than take a tube or rent a taxi. Few had small portable transportational devices. As the son of a small town Mayor, Theodore didn't have those luxury's but enjoyed walking. He also just liked the cardio it gave him because in no way did he ever want to gain weight.

"Oh stop playing the self-pity card and go apologize. I sure as hell don't buy it and you're a crappy liar." Theodore countered.

Melissa shifted uneasily and pulled on a strand of red hair before hanging her head. "Damnit, your right."

She better have gotten it because Theodore was just about ready to slap her upside the head with a vodka bottle and drag her pathetic ass back. After years of therapy he had a better grip on his anger but somehow Melissa managed to push all the right buttons, and she didn't even try she just opened her mouth.

Theodore nodded before striding forward, knowing she'd catch up. It was two am in the morning on a Monday and he wanted to get hell back to bed. She shuffled around before jogging to catch up with him before he rounded the corner and got out of her sight. Melissa walked with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes glued to the ground, feeling slightly ashamed but unwilling to admit it aloud. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable but she could feel his displeasure at having to escort her from the bar to school, but she felt that his own hero-complex was to be blamed for that. Theodore was on the fast track to be a great captain one day and his good nature made him the go-to person when Hell broke loose. Melissa was quite certain everyone at school had needed –or forcefully gotten- his help at one point or another

"If you weren't my best friend I'd punch your smug ass face." She growled.

"If I wasn't your best friend I'd throttle your stubborn ass." Theodore said matter of factly, Melissa snorted.

It was a short ten minute walk to the gates of the Academy. Up ahead a lone figure leaned against the Iron Gate that was less for keeping students in and more for just the effect. The figure stood up and swiftly walked towards them. He was taller than Theodore who already towered over Melissa and wore a pair of loose fitting gray sweatpants and a red t-shirt. His stoic face broke into a smile as his arm reached out and snaked around Theodore's waist. Melissa turned her head and pretended to throw up. She wasn't in the mood to see the Academy's prized couple exchange any love.

"T'gun you didn't have to wait."

"Melissa is important to you and I have grown to tolerate her presence and no longer consider her a threat."

Melissa shivered and blenched at the mere idea of her being with Theodore. "Ewww T'gun that's nasty. I wouldn't dream of kissing Nancy boy."

"Hey now!" Theodore pretended to look offended.

Melissa rubbed her temples and started walking away. "Don't start making out until I leave."

Theodore chuckled and looked at her retreating back. "We'll find you someone one day."

She didn't turn around. "Asexual jackass."

T'gun raised a pointed eyebrow. "Every time you've suggested 'hooking her up' she responds with crude language and verbal threats. It's logical to say she doesn't share your idea."

Theodore smiled looking up into his lovers face. "I'm just a hopeless romantic at heart. Shh don't tell."

T'gun grinned down at Theodore, pulling the smaller man closer to his chest. "Your secret is safe with me." He purred, dipping his head to capture the dark skinned man's lush lips.

"Vulcan's make the best secret keepers." Theodore mumbled into his lovers lips. His hands reaching up to cup T'gun's neck and bring them closer.

"I can think of another thing we're good at." T'gun said humming in excitement.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Melissa stumbled from her room, half sleep and dreading the day. She left the Female dormitory and headed to the Male section. The two large buildings where connected by a hallway on the first floor. She didn't understand why they separated the dorm rooms; it never stop anyone from bring in their partners and lovers. If a student was special enough or was respected by the right teacher they could even ask for a bigger room for themselves and their lover. That's what Theodore and T'gun did in their third year. She was thankful she had run off her last roommate and had the small space all to herself. At the entrance to the male dormitory she flashed her left wrist at the scanner. A red tattoo marked her as a member of the Mars colonies and granted her access. She swiftly walked into the awaiting elevator and rode up silent to the third floor and turned right at room 304. She knocked four times before barging in. Theodore was in just his pants wondering around the room, picking up stray clothes. T'gun lay in their full bed looking pleased with himself. She sneered in disgust.

"Gross."

Theodore sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair. "It's perfectly natural for-."

Melissa held a hand up. "I could care less, let's just go so I can kiss ass with the General and be on my merry way. Then you can return and continue you're questionable activities."

Smiling brightly T'gun sat up in bed, the red sheets pooling around his waist and reveling his pale chest covered in love marks and a long scar on his right shoulder. "How can you be a Xenobiologist if the idea of procreation makes you sick?"

Melissa pursed her lips and tapped her foot as Theodore located his shirt and pulled it over his head before racing to the bathroom to freshen up. "Once again I'm a Xenobiologist with a major in mortality, it's my job to care about how others die not bring life into this god forsaken world."

T'gun sighed softly his straight face falling. Melissa was tough around the edges but her odd and straight-laced personality made her easy to like but it was their love for the same man that made them friends. "Bring him back in one piece."

A mischievous smile spread onto her face. "I promise nothing."

Theodore emerged from the small bathroom smelling of pine wood and spice. Melissa linked arms with her friend and dragged him out the door before he could open his mouth and say goodbye to his lover. T'gun chuckled deeply as he watched them level, deciding he'd stay in bed today.

Outside of the large dormitory complex the two students traveled down past the large main building that doubled as Starfleet's headquarters and ventured to a smaller dark red building next to a dark gold, command training, and blue, science, building. Melissa scanned her wrist at the door to the Engineering department and led her friend into the virtually empty building.

"If I break out into tears do you think he'd just forget this?" Melissa asked as the two trotted down the long hallway to the science wing.

Theodore considered her thought dismissing it with a snort. "He'd likely think your drunk and call security to remove the imposter."

They chuckled at the thought and fell into silence again.

"If I wasn't so used to seeing him smile I'd be scared of T'gun. He's unsettling." She mused aloud.

Theodore shrugged; his lover's actions had never bothered him. He appreciated others quirks. Theodore also knew that other than himself, Melissa and choice family member no one else has seen T'gun's smile and he planned to keep it that way.

"His grandfather taught him that he should embrace everything about him."

Melissa frowned. "You never told me that."

"You never asked."

"It seemed rude to pry into his life. He always seems so tight lipped. I just figured it was a weird Vulcan trait."

"Like you." Theodore pointed out bumping sides with her.

"Everyone has secrets." Said Melissa.

The arrived at a door marked Professor Crusher. Melissa took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for a deep voice to growl a harsh 'come in.' Confidently she strode in the room, an older man was standing at a podium in a large auditorium and glared at the two as they traveled in. "If it isn't two thirds of the golden trio, where's the Vulcan?"

"Otherwise occupied, look I came to-….What I mean to say is I'm-…. It's just that-…." Melissa stammered, suddenly losing all her confidence as her shoulder sagged and she couldn't keep eye contact with the General.

Theodore leaned against the open door way, merely there for support and partly just to watch her squirm.

"You were a pompous little prick?" The professor supplied.

Melissa swallowed hard and bit her lip but took the insult. "Yeah I was and I feel-…..It wasn't supposed to-….." She stuttered before yelling out in frustration, pulling at her hair and stomping her feet. "Words!"

"I think I can get-." General Crusher started.

"No I need to….apologize. I'm-….It wasn't my intention-….." She sighed again wanting to crawl into a hole and never come out. Words, where one of the reasons she hated people. There were so many things one could say to offend or hurt another person. "Screw this. You were wrong about the transwarp factor having any effect on a body and samples in a lab. I just wanted to correct you and it wasn't my intention to rally the class up…..so I'm….sorry." Melissa said as her voice dropped.

She was about to leave it until Theodore coughed into his hand. That spurred her on further. "I….am also regretful that I made a comment about your time service in space. In no way did I ever mean to offend your ship or captain."

General Crusher rubbed his thick brown hair, it was common knowledge he dyed it. "I understand but you can't just ignore social courtesy whenever you feel someone is wrong. There are rules for everything for a reason"

Melissa didn't reply causing the General to sigh heavily. They both knew she'd do this again and he was partly impressed at her unwillingness to even white lie to him. The General glanced over at Theodore before turning back to his student. "I'll still have to give you a punishment; your actions cannot go without consequences."

"I understand."

"There's a new student transferring into our class, it'll be your job to show him around."

"I can do that."

General Crusher smiled, his brown eyes twinkling. "Not just for a day, you're to become his new best friend. Eat lunch with him, assist him with homework and make sure he's not picked on."

Melissa backed up a horrified expression on her face. "What?"

Theodore chuckled. "He's got you."

Melissa looked from Theodore to the General. "I hate people."

"I am well aware of that fact Cadet, which is why this is a suitable punishment. You start tomorrow when classes begin." General Crusher stated sternly, turning back to his datapad.

Melissa huffed and spun on her heel, stomping out of the classroom. Theodore easily kept up with her fast strides. "I have work to do. I don't have time to babysit and play nice with a newbie." Theodore remained silent as they walked down the halls and she angrily vented to him. "I should've put the avian flu in his coffee."

"They'd expel you." Theodore pointed out. "And then you'd be shipped back to the Mars colony."

Melissa cursed under her breath and bit her thumb in thought as her strides slowed to a normal walking rate. After a moment of thought she relaxed and sighed. "How does one 'play nice' with others?"

Theodore heartily laugh, not because she said it with a look of disgust on her face but that he was fully aware she didn't actually know how to be nice. Melissa just wasn't a people person and preferred the solitude of her lab than a crowd. They exited the red building and paused outside, she was ready to head to the blue Science department and Theodore was more than happy to head back to his warm bed and lover. In the distance a student rushed across the dead grass towards the female dormitory.

"You can research it." He said.

Melissa tapped her foot, popping her hip to the side. "Theodore you are the most popular student at the academy at this exact moment. Everyone has a smile and kind word for you. What do I do to not mess this up? How do I get another person to like me?"

Theodore pondered. "I liked you for you." And he did, he had chased her around for weeks before she would talk to him and then they had just fallen into place and become friends.

Melissa shook her head, her red hair flapping in the wind. She grumbled at it and pulled a hair tie of her wrist and proceeded to pull it back from her face. "You're weird. Please….I…I need your help."

"Woah!" Theodore gasped, pulling out his portable data pad from his pocket and turning it onto record. "Say that again."

Melissa growled and stomped her foot. "Theodore Chase please help me play nice so I don't get kicked out of school."

Theodore grinned and stopped the recording. He'd treasure that voice bit for eternity and hold it above her forever. Melissa rarely asked for help often preferring to miserably fail than ask for assistance but he knew how much her work meant to her and maybe playing nice would help soften her up. Maybe this new student could make the Snow Dutchess fall, or just get her a new friend either would work in his book. Theodore put the data clip back into his pocket and looked around the campus. A hologram of a giant clock floated above the main building.

"I'll meet you ten past five."

Melissa sighed with relief. "I owe you."

"Yes, yes you do." Theodore said with a toothy grin.

Melissa looked at him wearily before backing up and sprinting into the Science building and disappearing into her lab. Theodore chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and traveled back to his rooms. This was going to be interesting.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Fuck no!" Theodore swore as he saw the person in the front office by the secretary's desk.

He had hoped to just turn tail and run but Jennet, the Secretary, had spotted him and common courtesy dictated he acknowledge her and go over. He hated that! Sucking in a deep breath and pulling in his courage Theodore walked over and nodded. Hoping the Cardassian male wouldn't recognize him. He sent a silent prayer to every god he could think of.

"Theo my man!" The man said clasping Theodore on the shoulder.

The gods had failed him, yet again.

The blow stung and he winced slightly but kept a fake smile on his face. "Mukat it's a pleasure."

"What can I do for you, anything?" The man asked eagerly almost begging.

It was a bit disconcerting seeing the look of pure desperation on the Cardissians face. Not that Theodore found their faces odd, sure the spoon -like protrusion in the middle of their head and ridges over their eyebrows and lining their chins where a bit odd but his lover was a Vulcan, he wasn't racist. It was the odd sensation knowing he had power over this man. Not that he wanted it and no matter how many times he tried to convince the Cardassian he wouldn't let the favor go.

Theodore met Mukat three days after his twenty-first birthday, when as a present to himself he was going to enlist in Starfleet. The Cardassian was on a mission- the only information he could get from the man- and was scouting out a bar. The locals where ignorant and rude. Five of them tried to jump the alien and he held his own before the bar tender pulled out a shot gun and attempted to shoot the gray-ish alien man. Theodore had steppe din punched the bartended and beaten the last two guys up with said gun. He hated people who attacked aliens.

Mukat had somehow gotten it in his mind that Theodore had saved his life and to this day was continuously trying to repay him. Theodore was sick of it and half ready just to tell the man to take a hike or some outrageously dangerous 'mission' just to get him out of his hair. But on the slim chance the Cardassian might actually accomplish his crazy mission, he never opened his mouth. The Cardissians where dedicated mother fuckers and until all their blood is drained from their body you could never count them out of the game.

"Just take care of yourself." Theodore said in usual response. It was true maybe he'd need a favor later down the road and keeping the Cardassian around could potentially be useful.

"Chase the Dean would like to speak to you." Jennet said as she waved him through.

Mukat look dejected. "Meet me in the cafeteria for lunch and we'll catch up then." Theodore said as he walked towards the Dean's office.

Mukat's face lit with happiness and Theodore was almost sure he'd start bouncing with joy. He chuckled softly to himself as he entered into the office.

The office was painted a dark blue from floor to ceiling and gave the feel of floating in space. Theodore stood straight in front of the large wooden desk, silent waiting the Dean to acknowledge his presence.

"Ah Theodore Chase, good to see you please take a seat."

"Dean Riker." Theodore addressed the elderly man who through the help of modern science and as he joked the love of a wonderful woman had aged gracefully.

"The USS Viper is docking in a few months and will be grounded for the next three years for renovations. The USS Constantine and USS Faroit have also been badly damaged and will also be needing repairs."

"What of the crew?" Theodore asked as he took a seat across from the Dean.

Dean Riker sighed heavily and wearily rubbed his face. "Mostly dead from unknown bacteria. I sent samples to the laps and closest space stations for analysis but we're still uncertain. Regardless the higher up think having a grounded ship would be great practice for the cadets. I was thinking of asking the junior class but your class has shown considerable skill and I am asking you to head up this operation. I will appoint you Captain of the grounded USS Viper and T'gun as your second in command. Between the two of you I'm sure you can put together a crew."

Theodore sat in stunned silence, quite unsure if the Dean was pulling his leg. "Let me get this straight we're going to be playing house on a real Star Ship for the next three years for practice?"

Dean Riker nodded. "Is that a problem?"

Theodore shook his head, eyes wide. "No, no that's great! But why me? T'gun would make an excellent Captain and I know Williams is the top of his class."

Dean Riker chuckled, rubbing his signature beard as his dark eyes twinkled. "You're the perfect man for the job and you don't even see it, that's one of many reasons. I'll give you full access to choose any and all students you would feel appropriate for this mission. The other Generals want to start forming teams before they head into space so that they feel more at ease."

"Wait! Forming teams? You mean-…"

"As of today if you accept Theodore you will be Captain of the USS Viper and head her out in three years when your class graduates." The Dean stood up and leaned over his desk holding out his hand. "Congratulations!"

Theodore jumped to his feet and enthusiastically shook Riker's hand with a large smile. No sir, thank you!"

* * *

My gods don't hate me PLEASE!


End file.
